


A Collection of Studies and Papers on the Amantium Parasite

by Rowantreeisme



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Body Horror, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Terminal Illnesses, scientific paper format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowantreeisme/pseuds/Rowantreeisme
Summary: Scientific papers from alternate universes where Hanahaki disease is real.
Kudos: 15





	1. The use of identifying strains of the Amantium parasite to predict host deterioration and behaviour: a study of the empirical nature of flower-reading

* * *

**Studies in Pathogenic Botany**

Volume 57, 2007, Pages 5-59

* * *

Articles

## The use of identifying strains of the _Amantium_ parasite to predict host deterioration and behaviour: a study of the empirical nature of flower-reading

Daedalus Sorbus

* * *

**Abstract**

Flower-reading is a common practice throughout the world in both medical and traditional communities. The practice, which is defined here as the visual analysis of the infected host’s expulsions in order to identify distinct strains and predict both prognosis and behaviour of the host, has become even more common with the invention of flower reading technologies and “apps” that promise to tell customers what their particular infection has in store for them. This paper aims to test if these practices are effective in any regard, and if so, why this might be. 

* * *

**Introduction**

The effects of the _Amantium_ parasite (common name: Hanahaki disease) on human culture and behaviour can be found throughout history, and are caused by more factors than just the behavioural symptoms caused by the disease. This can be seen no clearer than when one is designing a bouquet: the choice of flowers is influenced heavily the meanings ascribed to plants through resemblance to the parasitic mimic. Anemones, for instance, are used almost solely in funeral displays due to the high rate of fatality and quick death associated with the Hanahaki strain that mimics the form of the flower(1). Dandelions, on the other hand, while not common in formal floral arrangements due to its status as a weed, are thought of as a symbol of resilience and good luck in many cultures(2), in part, perhaps, to the extremely low fatality rate associated with this strain. The practice of flower-reading, a diagnostic tool that originated in folk medicine makes use of these associations to provide likely prognosis, as well as to predict the behaviour of the host. Those who cough up yellow tulip-like petals are thought to have happiness and good cheer in their future; those who cough up white asphodel-like cones will become sober and resentful. Many historians(3) argue that the cultural perception of flowers, including the so-called “language of flowers” results from the effects of the _Amantium_ parasite on the host, and if this is indeed the case, the practice of flower-reading may be closer to a science then an art. 


	2. Hanahaki Disease: from parasite to domesticated endosymbiont, how humans adapted to life in vacuum

  
  


* * *

**Journal of Anthropologic Research**

Volume 147, 3048, page 27

* * *

Articles

## Hanahaki Disease: from parasite to domesticated endosymbiont, how humans adapted to life in vacuum

Daedalus Sorbus

* * *

**Abstract**

In the past, Hanahaki Disease (the generic term for a variety of facultative endoparasitic plants that act as human pathogens, all within the _Amantium_ Family) was widely feared, as shown in literature both medical and otherwise(1). The contraction of such a parasite was almost always fatal for the host, and only in the 21st century were treatments and cures discovered that would treat without badly harming the patient(2). Currently, however, these plants are not thought of as an enemy or an invasion, but as a part of the body that is just as necessary as the mitochondria. Only very few people do not share these plants; the vast majority of such people either have family traced back to Earth or themselves live on the planet (3). This paper aims to explore when and how Hanahaki transformed from the danger it has been from as recent as the 22 century, into what we know it as today. 


End file.
